Sex Ed Anyone?
by mistress akasha
Summary: gaahina lemon! plus kakashi fluff! this is for mimichan88!


Gaahina oneshot for mimichan!

"Would you kindly explain why I get this mission with this?" Kakashi asked while pointing to the girl clinging to his neck.

"Awwwwww Kaka-kun! Don't be a spoil sport!" The girl pouted. "This is our first mission together so it's a fun one!!! I'm super excited about it!"

"Akasha, let go of me and stop shouting in my ear," Kakashi gently ordered.

"No!"

"Akasha…." The tick mark appearing on his forehead.

"Hmmm?"

The Hokage was getting a headache from watching this, but it was the most amusing thing she had seen in the past few days since Naruto was out cold from being caught practicing his Sexy no Justu with Konohamaru by Sakura. Tsunade shuddered just thinking about how much she had to heal the boy when she found him in the training grounds. She refocused on the pair still bickering before her, Akasha and Kakashi. Both prodigies of their time. Kakashi was the famous Copy Nin who had a sharingan eye from his dead team mate, Obito. He was efficient and ruthless in battle while holding onto his brain and common sense when most ninjas would have gone crazy from the bloodlust. He was a tall and handsome man even with his face covered. Akasha, however, was a short and bubbly young woman. She reminded Tsunade a lot of Naruto. Akasha was beautiful no doubt; however she had the same amount of inhibitions as did Anko. Her skill was unbelievable and nearly beat Kakashi's. She could easily complete any mission placed in front of her be it an assassination or a simple B rank mission of escorting a noble. She had a Kekkei Genkai, her eyes changed colors when it was inactivated roughly reflecting her mood, changing from shades of a light blue to deep emerald to feral yellow. When activated it enhanced her speed, healing ability, chakra, and strength to over 200 percent. Tsunade knew nothing of the history of her Kekkei Genkai, but if Akasha was loyal to the Leaf, she didn't care.

"Lady Hokage?"

Tsunade sat up roused from her thoughts, "Yes?"

"I just asked when this mission starts," Kakashi stated with Akasha happily bouncing next to him.

Tsunade smiled, "You start tomorrow so I suggest that you get together and talk about what you want to do with this mission, but here is your scroll giving you all the detail. Have fun!" With that said she handed Kakashi the scroll and leaned back in her chair.

Kakashi nodded and walked out of the door silently while Akasha smiled and waved goodbye before turning and running after Kakashi. An unhappy grunt was heard from the hallway, Tsunade smiled. _I bet that she jumped on his back again. Most likely. Ah those two are cute. Hmmmmmmm…. I wonder when those two will just get together…..hmmmmm I should bet on it…._

While Tsunade plotted away, Akasha had jumped on Kakashi's back but he did not throw her off so she rested her head on his shoulder. "So Kaka-kun, what is the mission exactly?" Akasha asked.

Kakashi shrugged. "I'll tell you after I read it when I get home."

"Is that an invitation to your house, Kaka-kun?"

Kakashi sighed. He had messed up, but there's no undoing it now. "Sure." He figured keep it simple that way it's easy.

"Yay!" Akasha had jumped off of his back lightly and used his shoulders to flip over his head and land in front of him. "I'm super excited now!! Let's go Kaka-kun!" She grabbed Kakashi's hand and started towards the Copy Nin's house. Kakashi sighed, _she's unstoppable. _ After they made it to Kakashi's house and had settled down on the couch, well Kakashi was on the couch with Akasha on his lap, did they open the scroll with their mission in it. Their eyebrows raised. Akasha looked at Kakashi and saw his twitching eyebrow and started laughing. Kakashi glared at her but started laughing too. "Well this is an unexpected mission," he stated after laughing. Akasha nodded still holding in the giggles. "So what do you want to do about this?" he asked.

Akasha hesitated while she considered a few things before saying, "I vote that you read your Icha Icha out loud while I write down important things!"

"No." His answer was immediate and curt.

"Come on please???" She begged giving him her best pout.

"No" His resolve was set.

"Fine," she sighed giving in. "But I do think that we should make an outline of what we are going to do."

"I completely agree with that idea." Kakashi nodded. Akashi got up to find some paper and a working pen in Kakashi's messy house while Kakashi readjusted himself on the couch to lying against a pillow propped up by the armrest. Akasha returned with her supplies in hand and crawled between Kakashi's legs and reclined against his chest. Kakashi rolled his eyes but wrapped his arms around her. They spent the rest of the night like that writing out their actions for their mission tomorrow until they both fell asleep on the couch.

When they woke up the next morning, they ate breakfast cooked by Kakashi and endured comments of Kakashi being a perfect gentleman before heading out to collect supplies for their mission which would be starting in a few hours. They met up at the Academy and started putting their things away in an empty classroom. The kids should be there soon. "Ok I think that we are done," Kakashi announced looking the room over one more time.

Akasha whipped the back of her hand across her brow wiping off the invisible sweat while replying, "Whew! Good thing too. Any more posters and I would've cut off my hands!" She looked down at the paper cuts covering her fingers frowning.

Kakashi sighed before going across the room and taking one of her hands. "What am I going to do with you?" He teased before pulling down his mask to lick at her wounds. She flinched at the rush of pain before answering, "Love me?" He smiled and kissed her, "I already do." Akasha smiled gently and wrapped her arms around his neck pulling him down for another kiss. Her lips moved against his sweetly and slowly while her hands gently tangled themselves in his hair. He responded to her kiss with his own sweet movements with hands pulling her closer to him. He softly ran his tongue across her plump bottom lip and then into her mouth when she opened up to him. He slowly prodded his tongue everywhere in her mouth while feeling her tongue rub against his while mirroring his movements in his own mouth. Kakashi felt her move back a little for air, but before he could take a breath she pillaged his mouth with a lusty and feisty kiss that sent jolts of desire through his body. He started returning her passionate kiss with one of his own, his hands moved to groping her roughly while she pressed herself close to his body losing her hands in his silver hair. Kakashi pulled back an inch for air. He marveled at her face, red cheeks with a matching open mouth panting while looking at him with half lidded smoky blue eyes. Akasha looked at him in awe. His lips were red to match his cheeks and his eyes lustful burned at her with a great desire. She gently reached out and caressed his face, slipping her fingers under his headband to run her fingers over his scar. He leaned into her touch wanting more of it every second. Their moment was destroyed as a loud cough distracted the lovers' attention. They blushed; their students were in the doorway watching them.

Akasha smiled at them while running her fingers quickly through her hair and greeted them, "Hi!" A few boys gave catcalls, which made her twirl her hair in her fingers and bashfully say, "I'm not that pretty." To which most guys nearly died, Kakashi included. The girls were shocked that this tiny girl could control all of the guys so easily. Akasha threw the girls a wink before looking down at her body. "I'm not as pretty as the other girls; see I don't have their curves." She pouted while running her hand over her thighs, tracing the curve of her hips, lightly grazing her stomach and cupping her breasts. At this point the guys were dead, well more accurately they had fainted from the blood loss. Akasha dropped her hands and smiled brightly. "So come in!" She ushered in the girls. "Chose your seats and we will begin." The girls sat down in the front. "Ok, now please introduce yourselves." She was greeted with shocked silence. Akasha sighed, "Ok, I'll go first. My name is Akasha, but you can call me Akasha-chan or Aka-chan, whichever you would prefer. I will be your sensei for a few weeks and I hope that you will all like me and learn a lot from me!"

One girl with sandy blonde hair spoke up, "My name is Temari. I am from the Sand Village, but I still had to take this class seeing as my brothers and I are staying here for a while, I might as well take a class with my friends."

Akasha nodded and the girl next to her started talking," I'm Tenten. I am a weapons master and my family owns the weapons shop."

"I love your weapons shop! Actually I need to go there soon, I need more kunai. I just lose those so easily, you know. I mean what with missions and battles, I don't have time to go look for my thrown kunai." Akasha stated excitedly.

"I totally understand! You don't understand how many kunai I have made and then seen the same person a week later needing more. It's ridiculous." Tenten sighed.

Akasha looked at a girl with indigo hair and waited for her to introduce herself. "My name is Hinata. I am here to learn and hopefully become useful to my team and Father." She said softly.

"Aw sweetie you are useful to your team already," Tenten reassured the girl.

"Plus your father is a jackass in my opinion," Temari bluntly stated.

"Ya," a girl with pink hair agreed. "I mean doesn't he see just how successful you are with your missions? I mean you have saved Kiba's and Shino's buttes so many times!"

"Also you are super hot!" A blonde said winking at the shy girl.

Hinata blushed while Akasha had to hold herself back from glomping the poor girl. The blonde introduced herself as Ino and the one with pink hair as Sakura. Akasha announced, "You all pass! This test at least. You all helped each other out, even though it was only introductions it still counts good job!" Akasha smiled happily thinking of how great this mission was going to be. Temari interrupted her thoughts with asking her to teach them how to control the boys. Akasha smiled. _Oh yes, best mission ever!_ "Well, first you have to…." As Akasha started teaching the girls, the guys started to wake up. Soon all of the guys were awake and introductions had been made. The boys were Kankuro, Gaara, Kiba, Shino, Sasuke, a recently awoken Naruto, Neji, Lee, Shikamaru, and Choji. Akasha smiled at the class with Kakashi leaning against the desk.

Shikamaru shouted from his seat, "Hey! Why are we here anyway?"

Akasha smiled and answered, "We are here to teach you all about sex!"

Kakashi sweat dropped at her bluntness but amusement shown in his eyes. The girls blushed as did some of the guys while the rest started getting nosebleeds again. "What my partner meant was that we are here to teach you all sexual education," Kakashi corrected. Akasha glared at him but smoothed it over with a warm smile.

"Ok! Let's first rearrange the seating order," said Akasha which received grumbles and groans as replies. "Oh shush! Ok now let's see…Kankuro and Choji sit by Ino. Neji and Kiba sit by Temari. Lee and Naruto sit by Sakura. Sasuke and Gaara sit by Hinata. That leaves Shino and Neji next to Tenten. Ok now I need the girls in the middle here! Good job! Now onto the first lesson! Basic anatomy," Akasha gestured to Kakashi to stand up. He stood up unhappily and walked to stand next to her. "Ok the male genital is called a penis," with that said Akasha swiftly activated her Kekkei Genkai turning her eyes a light blue and swiftly unzipped Kakashi's pants thus having him standing baring himself to the class before he could even react. The girls blushed and looked away while the boys giggled and felt slightly uncomfortable. Kakashi was in shock. Akasha smiled and stood up and shielded him from view before announcing," Ok boys your turn." The guys started to throw out insults and reasons why they shouldn't. Akasha just smiled and gestured towards the windows, "Didn't you wonder why the windows aren't really windows but a genjutsu and why the room is sound proofed and why the door is locked right now?" The boys shut up clearly outdone. "Or is it that you are all just too embarrassed?"

A cocky voice said, "I ain't afraid of nothing!"

Akasha raised her eyebrows and clapped her hands, "We have our first volunteer! So ladies, any guesses?"

The girls thought about it. Ino said six. Sakura said five and a half. Temari said six and a half. Tenten said six. Hinata blushed and said seven and a half. The other girls started telling Hinata that that is not right when Hinata just shook her head and stuck with her answer. Akasha smiled, proud of her girls before using her Kekkei Genkai to speed up behind Kiba. She had both hands in his pants while wrapping her arms from behind him. Kiba, shocked into silence, dumbly stood there while Akasha felt him up. Akasha smiled and looked over Kiba's shoulder to make eye contact with Hinata. "Hina-chan! How did you know that he was seven and a half?" she asked happily while her hands ghosted over his member. Kiba in took air when her hand ghosted over his slit and he found his hips rocking forward to press itself to her hand. Akasha laughed, "Awww Kiba-kun don't be so anxious, it makes me embarrassed." She slipped her hands out of his pants and appeared at Kakashi's side before Kiba could register what happened. He found his member throbbing and erect. He blushed when he found the girls eyeing him and quickly sat down.

Kakashi decided that it was time to step in and end this torture. "OK now that that's over-"

He was interrupted by Ino pouting, "But I want to know the other boy's sizes!"

Akasha smiled brightly clearly happy with the progress made by the girls already while Kakashi glanced at Akasha before whispering to her, "Did you have to make a bunch of mini yous? I mean couldn't you have made them as pretty as you?" Akasha whispered back, "Then I would be afraid of losing you to one of my minis." Kakashi's eyes softened and he hugged her. The students sat there confused while they hugged. Akasha and Kakashi bashfully separated and started teaching the class for real this time.

They made it through two weeks and they were finally on the awkward problem, how to teach them about sex. Akasha stopped by a now familiar store on her way to the Academy. Akasha got to their classroom just as Gaara and Hinata did. "Good morning!" She called cheerfully. Hinata looked up and smiled greeting Akasha just as loud. Gaara let out a faint smile and nodded to her. "So what are you kids doing here right now?"

Hinata said, "Oh well, I am just always early but I am really early this time since I didn't sleep last night."

Gaara shrugged, "I never sleep and I thought that Hinata-chan would like some company."

Akasha nodded accepting their answers and ushered them into the classroom. "So do you have any questions for me?" She asked when they reached their seats. Both teens shook their heads and started casual conversation about the lesson today with Akasha. _Aw they really like each other! _Akasha realized after watching them "steal" glances at each other. _I wonder how I can help. Oh I got it!_ Akasha suddenly straightened and glanced at the "window". "A summon from Hokage-sama? Ok I have to go so can you two start the video for me? Thanks" With that said she ran away and carefully locked the door and put a sign on it that class was canceled. She snuck away happily.

Inside the room, Gaara and Hinata started at each other. "So," Gaara started. "What should we do?"

Hinata shrugged, "I guess we should start the video like Aka-sensei said."

Gaara nodded and got up and turned on the video. Both teens immediately turned red at the porn on the screen. Hinata let out a surprised eep! and stuck her head into Gaara's shoulder when the video showed a naked man. Gaara smiled down at her and placed his arms around her comfortingly. Gaara watched the video with more interest as the girl started making sounds; he found his pants getting tighter. Hinata had moved onto his lap so she could be shielded from the video by Gaara; she felt her pants getting damp from the sounds of the video. She also realized that something was poking her inner thigh. Hinata glanced up at Gaara's face and saw that he was biting his lip watching the video. Hinata turned her head to see the girl on the video on a guy much like how she was on Gaara, however she was moving her hips and the man was moaning. Hinata looked at Gaara's face again and found him staring at her with dark sea green eyes. Hinata gasped at the shot that ran through her body. Her hips jerked forward moving his member to her core. Both teens gasped from the shot of pleasure that ran through their bodies. Gaara looked down at Hinata begging her to do it again. Hinata bashfully repeated her action, earning a groan from Gaara as his hands found her hips and lightly guided her into the motions that he craved. Hinata followed Gaara's hands and found herself speeding up and adding more pressure. She was swimming in pleasure and moaning without her knowledge. Gaara felt more aroused at every noise she made. Both teens looked at each other with mirroring lustful eyes. Gaara closed the gap between their face and shyly kissed her. Hinata answered his kiss and wrapped her arms tighter around his neck. Gaara started to gain confidence in his kiss and moved his lips against hers. Hinata stilled for a moment trying to figure out what to do but instinct kicked in and she found her lips moving against Gaara's pleasantly. Gaara groaned into the kiss and softly touched her lips with his tongue. Hinata gasped and Gaara crept into her open mouth. Hinata moaned from the feeling of his tongue prodding around in her mouth. She slinked her tongue into his mouth brushing against his tongue. Gaara moaned and start to devour her mouth while Hinata got more courage in exploring his mouth. Gaara pulled away but only an inch to catch his breath. He smirked at Hinata's fast breathing and flushed cheeks. He started kissing her again with desire powering the kiss and his hands shifted to one on her hip and one on her lower back still grinding her against his member. Hinata challenged his heated kiss with her own and had her hands tangled in his red hair. She suddenly broke the kiss and buried her head in Gaara's shoulder as she felt her lower stomach explode in bliss. She tightened up and suddenly became a limp rag in Gaara's hands. Gaara felt her panting into his neck and felt a wetness soak into his pants. He glanced at Hinata before moving his hand on her hip to the soaked fabric. He gathered a bit on his finger and licked it. He found it to be the most delicious thing that he had ever tasted. He also found that he needed more. He stood up holding Hinata and placed her on the table in front of them. Hinata looked at him confused and he smiled and kissed her softly. She nodded and found herself sweating. She unzipped her jacket to let the cool air bring down her heated temperature. Gaara stared hungrily at her simple black tank tracing her curves with his eyes. He remembered that the man in the video ran his hands over the woman's breasts, so he lightly ran his hands over them. Hinata's breathing hitched and she found her back arching, pressing her breasts into Gaara's hands rougher. Gaara was set back in surprise at her reaction. He squeezed slightly on her breasts only to have her moans encourage him. One of his hands glided down her shirt and crept up her shirt to her bound breasts. He continued to squeeze them. Gaara soon decided that her shirt was not needed and he removed his hands much to her displeasure to slip his hands behind her to lift her up into a sitting position. Her jacket fell off of her shoulders onto the table. Gaara grasped the ends of her tank and quickly pulled it over her head to reveal her flat stomach and bound breasts to him. Gaara tugged at the binding until he found the end and hurriedly pulled it off of her. Hinata blushed at his gaping face when he had revealed her breasts to the cool classroom. Gaara leant forward and licked at one of the erect nipples. Hinata moaned loudly and pushed his head closer to her breast. Gaara happily started sucking on her nipple while his other hand started toying with the other one. Hinata thought she was in bliss before but now she was totally gone. Soon Gaara found himself sucking on her neck while she tugged at his shirt. He helped her take off his shirt and found himself prisoner to her small rough hands. She had flipped them over so she was straddling him. Gaara found that he liked this position so he let her stay there. Hinata started licking and biting at his neck traveling down his chest while she started a lovely friction between their cores. Gaara was reduced to a mindless blob. Hinata scooted down to straddle his thighs. Gaara groaned at the loss of friction. Hinata softly touched the bulge in his pants. Gaara soon started bucking into her hand and moaning in pleasure. Hinata undid his pants and pulled them down to his ankle where Gaara kicked them off. Gaara thought that it wasn't fair that she was in pants so he flipped them over and kissed her while pulling her pants off to reveal the smoothest legs Gaara had ever seen. Hinata flipped them over again before he could really admire her panties. Gaara frowned unhappily when Hinata settled on his thighs again, but she smiled at him before yanking his boxers down. Gaara hissed from the cold air surrounding his hot member. Hinata gasped and blushed at his erect eight incher. Gaara groaned and garbed her hand and placed it on his member and started moving her hand up and down his member. Hinata grabbed lightly and continued to pump his member. Gaara gritted his teeth and made low growling sounds. He grabbed her hand again and squeezed tighter around his member. Hinata squeezed tighter and started pumping. Gaara started panting. Hinata look curiously at the precum collected at Gaara's tip before licking it up. Hinata found the liquid delicious and wanted more. She started licking at his slit. Gaara felt his mind explode in pleasure when Hinata took his tip in her mouth and started sucking. Hinata speed up her pumping trying to get more of that delicious liquid out while sucking hard on his tip. Gaara had scooped up her hair and now held it in place on the back of her head while lightly pushing her mouth farther onto his member. Gaara soon saw stars and started to cum while Hinata kept pumping swallow all of his seed. She let his member out of her pop with a sexy pop sound and looked up at him. He sat up and licked his cum off of the corners of her mouth before kissing her to return the missing cum. Gaara moved behind her and started fondling her breast again while she sank farther into his chest. Gaara slide one hand down her stomach towards her wet core. He ran his hand over her panties while she moaned and pressed herself into his hand. Gaara smirked and ripped off her panties leaving her bare to the World. Hinata was too caught up in the pleasure of his hand fondling her to care about her modesty anymore. Gaara rubbed his middle finger along her core coating it in her juices before slowly inserting it into her tight core. Hinata arched and screamed from pleasure. Gaara started pumping his finger in and out of her while licking the side of her neck and becoming rougher with her breasts. Hinata had an overload of pleasure. When Gaara slipped another finger into her she lost it and Gaara felt her inner muscles tighten around his fingers and Hinata arch but he continued thrusting at his fast pace. Gaara added a third finger to his furious pumping which made Hinata's orgasm explosive beyond belief. She continued to writhe and moan in pleasure which aroused Gaara highly. He let her orgasm and pulled his fingers out of her to suck on them. He licked his finger clean and turned Hinata around and laid her down while he licked her clean. Her still sensitive core sang in pleasure while Hinata put her legs over his shoulders and pushed his head farther into her core. Gaara happily licked her very clean. Suddenly Gaara sat up, he couldn't bear the pain anymore. He climbed on top of Hinata and looked her in the eye. She nodded clinging to his neck, hiding her face. Gaara slowly starting pushing his member into her hot core. Hinata gasped in pain while he slowly rocked forward. Suddenly Gaara thrust all the way into her and Hinata bite down hard on his shoulder. Gaara felt a wave a pleasure from being bitten and having his member inside of her. Gaara stayed still while he waited for Hinata to adjust to him. Hinata slowly tightened her muscles around Gaara trying to get a feel of him inside of her. She also felt something warm hit her face, and she saw that he was bleeding from the bite she gave him. She started licking up the blood to soothe the pain. Gaara took this as his invitation to start moving and gently rocked his hips back and forth. Hinata started feeling the pleasure course through her. Soon she was moaning and panting. Gaara slipped out until his head was still buried before thrusting back into her. Hinata cried out in pleasure while Gaara started panting. Gaara started thrusting harder and faster while burying his face in Hinata's hair. He placed his hands on either side of her head so that she wouldn't be crushed from his weight. Gaara felt his wrists creak in pain, so he sat up still buried in Hinata. He had her straddling his waist while he had his hands on her back. He started moving her onto his member. Hinata suddenly saw white light when he hit one spot. Gaara saw the result in Hinata so continued to hit that one spot over and over again. Hinata felt herself losing it and saw that Gaara was panting and impaling her faster and harder with every thrust. She suddenly started cumming while screaming out Gaara's name. That pushed Gaara over the edge and he came moaning Hinata's name. He fell back with himself still buried in Hinata. She curled up on his chest while he protectively put his arms around her. Together they fell asleep still joined.

**FIVE YEARS LATER**

Akasha happily jumped through the sand towards the Sand Village with Kakashi a few steps behind her. They were going to talk to the Kazekage about a trade route. Kakashi fell in step next to her, "Aka-chan, slow down! Don't wear yourself out."

Akasha smiled at him, "I'm fine! I promise I'm just excited!" She did slow down the pace a little though. Kakashi smiled.

Soon they reached the Sand Village and found the Kazekage's house easily. They walked into his office and Akasha jumped over the desk and hugged him. "Gaa-kun!" She shouted while hugging the poor boy to death. Kakashi laughed nervously while Gaara sent looks that begged him to help him. Kakashi shook his head, knowing the Akasha could not be stopped. Gaara sighed and hugged the small woman back. Akasha smiled happily and jumped over to Kakashi's side again. "So Gaa-kun, how's life?"

Gaara smiled and opened his mouth to answer when a pregnant Hinata walked in with some tea. Gaara leapt to his feet and took the tea try from her and kissed her. She scowled at him for taking the tea away but smiled when she heard footsteps. Suddenly two little girls with red hair jumped on Gaara. He laughed and swept them up into a hug. Akasha smiled and leaned into Kakashi while watching this family moment. Kakashi hugged Akasha. Hinata noticed the heartfelt moment between the two ninja and smiled. Gaara looked at Hinata and kissed her lightly over their twin daughters. They both complained that they wanted kisses too. Gaara laughed and kissed them too.

Hinata broke the happy silence, "Aka-chan this is Ayaka, the older one. And this one is Kiku, the younger." Both girls got down and walked over to Akasha examining her. Akasha then noticed that both girls had Hinata's eyes however Ayaka lavender tinted eyes with indigo highlights in her hair and Kiku had a sea green tint to her eyes and a red head with darker red highlight however one could still the faint indigo streaks.

Akasha dropped to her knees, "Hi Yaka-chan! Hi Kiku-chan! My name is Akasha but call me Aka-chan, ok?" The twins jumped on her and hugged her claiming that they wanted her for a sister.

Hinata giggled and said, "Ok, ok. Now get off Aka-chan."

Akasha held her hand up, "Its fine Hina-chan. I wanna get to know my imoutos." The twins smiled and hugged her yelling nee-chan! Kakashi smiled and started talking to Gaara about the trade route while Hinata watched her daughters play with Akasha. After Akasha got up from the floor, she stated talking to Hinata about her baby. "Hina-chan, do you mind if I look at it?" Akasha asked. Hinata shook her head and Akasha summoning chakra to her eyes turning them a forest green so she could summon the green chakra to her hands. She gently placed them on Hinata's swollen belly. She closed her eyes in concentration and focused on the baby in Hinata. She opened her eyes and cut off the chakra flow to her eyes turning them a light blue. Her green hands faded as she smiled warmly at Hinata. "Congratulations Hinata! Twin boys!" She hugged Hinata. Hinata gasped. She knew she was having twins but not boys.

"Gaara-kun! Boys!" She said happily. Gaara smiled and swept her up into a hug. Akasha and Kakashi smiled at each other.

Hinata and Gaara let them stay for dinner and that night and the next day. However the two had to leave to go back home. The twins were upset that their "Nee-chan" was leaving them. Akasha promised to come back and visit them often claiming that she could never stay away from her imoutos for a long time. She hugged Hinata and Gaara promising to be back in time for the birth. Hinata smiled and hugged her back. Gaara smiled at her. Kakashi shook Gaara's hand. Together they left The Sand Village. Hinata leaned into Gaara while their daughter jumped up and down waving at the disappearing pair.


End file.
